User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 17
Episode 17: Disappearances It is a calm evening in the Underground City, everyone in the city was taking care of their lives but the peace was about to be interrupted when the Guild try to contact the teams that was been asembled to the operation: Hans: Any news? Operator: We tried to contact Team Delta, but yet no success. Hans: That does not look good, How many God Eaters we have in the Guild right now? Operator: 12 sir. All the others are in other missions right now, We are almost at the full capacity. Harris: I see, I will send a team to verify Team Delta but, i will only send 3 since we need an strong defense to remain at the city. Try contacting the Team Beta. Operator: Central, contacting Team Beta for response. Team Beta can you hear? (Paul: Team Beta reporting, We've found nothing so far within the ruins of America Branch, the location of the survivors are still unknown.) Hans: Ok, continue the search, they must have moved somewhere. (Paul: Ok, we gonna keep searching. Paul turning off) While Hans was planning the rescue team, Team Beta is investigating the ruins of the America Branch, but yet no sing of suvivors. Paul: We are here four hours now, are you sure that they didn't have done a mistake? Kinia: The HQ was pretty sure Paul, just because we've found nobody at the communication site, does not mean that they are dead. Korsky: Pretty sure it means that and we cannot stay to long Aragami. Soon they will come hunt us. Karen: Something is very wrong here... Oh no. Paul: What now? Karen: There is a Quadriga coming after us! Korsky: Everyone prepare for the combat! While Team Delta was preparing theirselves againt the eminent combat, Blake was taking care of Mya at Mayra's house until someone knowck the door. Blake: Hmn? Who is it? Emma: It's me Emma. Blake then open the door to Emma, Mya seems happy with Emma's visit, while Emma was showing an worryness face. Blake: Seems like you and Mya became frieds... Emma: ... Mya can you please give me a moment alone with Blake? Mya: Sure Emma! Mya then go to her room, letting Emma and Blake alone, and Blake can't hold its doubt. Blake: What is the matter Emma? Emma: The Guild has just lost the contact with Team Delta. Blake: What? When? Emma: The guild lost contact with the Team around 18:37pm. Blake: They will do something about that? Emma: Its hard since the Guild is almost at full capacity. Hans is assembling an operation to rescue them, You and Me are already in. Blake: Who more is coming with us? Emma: I dont know, we have to prepare ourselfs to the mission, There is someone that can take care of Mya in your abstence? Blake: I guess i have. Blake heads to Lena's house, when he arrives there he knock the door. Lena: Hello again Blake. Blake: Sorry to ask it to you again but, can you take care of Mya? Lena: Yes, no problem Blake. Mya: Blake where are you going? Blake: I have something to take care of, be nice with Lena ok? Mya then nod her head, After that Blake and Emma head to the Guild. While that, Team Beta is fighting against the Quadriga. Paul: Shot at the missile pod! Karen: Roger! Korsky: Ok. Everyone change their God Arc's into the Gun shape, Paul then constantly shot at Quadriga missile pod. Karen and Korsky beguns to shoot relentlessly at the Missile pod, but Quadriga was about to launch some missiles, Both Karen's Guard and Korsky's were exposed, Paul then dash to save then blockin it with his shield while, Kinia uses a Stun Granaede to gain time to Paul. Paul Karen! Korsky! Dont let our guard exposed or you two will be ended up dead. Korsky: Sorry, but we need to unbound these missile pods before he launch more missiles! Kinia: Kare stay with me, Paul, Korsky go after him we'll give you cover. Korsky: Got it! Paul: Ok, lets go! Paul the dash attack at Quadriga while Korsky attack it's missile pods. Kinia and Karen shoot relentlessly at the Missile pod and it unbound, Paul then begins to attack its exhaust, Quadriga then tackles at Paul throwing him away while Korsky fataly attack his exhaust unbounding it, Kinia then change her God Arc to the Blade shape and give a finishing blow against the Quadriga, but worried she go see Paul fallen to the ground, While Korsky extract the core of Quadriga. Kinia: Paul! Are you alright? Paul: Yes, I'm fine. Kinia: thank goodness... Korsky: Can you two stop dating? We have a mission right now! Kinia: I was not... A alarming noise happened, and after that appears the sound of someone screaming. Karen: The survivors! Paul: We gotta go after them before its too late. In the hospital James was exiting from the Guild's hospital, Julie then bumps with James. Julie: Sorry. James: No prob... Julie?! Julie: Hi James. James: how are you going? Julie: I'm fine, thanks for helping me other day. James: That was no problem. And then James sight Blake running to the guild. James: Well i have to go now. James then go after Blake, Julie then decide to follow him. While that Blake together with Mayra go to the guild to get updated by Team Delta situation, They see an inquietude, Blake and Emma then go over the crowd to see what is happening inside, Once they finnaly get inside they face a unexpected situation. Operator 1: Team Alpha signal is gone! Operator 2: We've lost Team Sigma! Operator 3: I can't get any readings of Team Epysilon! Blake: What the hell is happening here? Hans: Hey Blake, We got a situation here. The teams are disappearing. Emma: How? Hans: We don't have the intel yet, something wrong is happening, Teams are disappearing... Emma: Do we still have helicopters avaible? Hans: Yes, we do. Emma: Let's go to the hangar Blake! Blake: Ok. Blake and Emma then run to the hangar, Hans tryng to stop them, go after them. When they finnaly reach they see James standing there. Blake: James?! What are you doing here? James: I saw you run through that crowd, what is happening? Blake: Teams are suddenly disappearing, Team Delta was among them. Emma: Mayra was in that Team. James: I see, and you two are going after them? Blake: Yes, we are. James: So i have no choice... i will go too. Blake: What? James: It's not a good idea you two go by youselfs. Julie: I'm coming too. James: Julie? What are you doing here? Julie: I want to help you and Blake with Team Delta rescue. Blake: Why? Julie: I want to repay you guys for saving me the other day, otherwise i would like to go in a mission after being inactive after so much time. After that Blake, Emma, James and Julie go to the Helicopter and before departing, Hans appear. Hans: What are you guys doing? Emma: We are going to rescue Team Delta. Hans: You guys can't do that, we need all the remaining God Eater's here! James: We are still going anyway. Hans: No! You can't-- Then Blake point his God Arc towards Hans, Hans grasp with fear while Emma and James shows a surprised look. Blake: And who gonna stop us? YOU? Emma: Blake what are you-- Blake: No talking Emma, lets head out''.'' Blake, James and Emma embark the helicopter and go to rescue Team Delta. (Operator: Hans, We got an update!) Hans: And what is it? (Operator: The Aragamis are showing a cordinated attack, and we got a indetification of a giant aragami that has been confirmated as the--) Hans: Hydra... Continue... Category:Blog posts